This invention relates generally to a artificial eye of the type used for dolls and toys and more particularly, to a glass or other artificial eye which closely simulates a real eye and is inexpensive to produce. Dolls eyes have been made in many ways so as to closely approach the appearance of the human eye. By far the best results have been obtained with individually glass-blown eyes. This method, however, requires a highly skilled glass blower, and is slow and cumbersome. As a result, these eyes are not only very expensive, but also are generally in short supply. Further, it is desirable for use in dolls that some artificial eyes include an eyelash. A glass-blown eye can not be made with a slot or other provision to permit application of an eyelash. Therefore, eyelashes, when required, must be applied individually and directly to the doll head. This also is a difficult, slow, and therefore expensive operation.
Also, in the past, doll eyes have been made of metal, metal and plastic in combination, and entirely of plastic materials. The quality of the eye appearance has varied, but never approached the quality of the glass-brown eye or for that matter, the human eye. These eyes, which were not glass-blown, are being used as stationary, sleeping, or side glancing eyes. They are designed for mass production and can, therefore, be produced at a cost that allows wide usage. However, all of these eyes have severe limitations with regard to quality of appearance and the ease of varying appearance. As a result, doll designers are limited in their freedom of choice with regard to eye appearance.
What is needed is a glass or other artificial eye for dolls which closely approaches the human eye in appearance, is readily available in a wide range of appearances, and is economical to produce.